Hecir Price
Hector "Hecir" Price '''(born 14 November 1984) is a jobless 33-year-old Welshman who lives in Newtown. He frequently visits Pontypandy and teams up with Norman Price, his son, to cause mischief. He is voiced by Keith Wickham in the UK version. About this Character Hecir is a jobless 33-year-old Welshman who mostly lives in Newtown. Before he moved to Newtown, he was married to Dilys Price and had a son named Norman Price. Both Hecir and his son, Norman, caused mischief to the villagers of Pontypandy. They used all the classical pranks, traps, and pratical jokes from a jokebook they owned, and almost all of their pranks succeeded. One night, Norman let his father, Hecir, dress up like an alien from outer space to make a fake alien invasion. It mostly succeeded, until the fire brigade caught both Hecir and Norman. Fireman Sam took off the alien's head and it was actually Hecir in disguise. Hecir and his son suffered a big and long scoulding from both Fireman Sam and Station Officer Steele. Their punishment? Well, Norman got grounded by his mother, while she broke up with Hecir. And so, almost everyone hated Hecir Price, except for his son and his friends, and he left Pontypandy the next morning to go to Newtown. Three years later, Hecir noticed that his wife and his son were drowing in the ocean. He uses his boat to save the day and to rescue Dilys and Norman. After Dilys and Norman safely went on land, Fireman Sam was impressed about his bravery, but scoulded him due to arriving in Pontypandy. Hecir sadly left Pontypandy with his boat, and returned back to Newtown. In 2018, during the events of the episode "UFO: Unidentified Flying Object", he came back to Pontypandy for the night while holding a bottle of root beer. He apologized to Dilys, letting her forgive him. He now is nicer than before and visits Pontypandy every day, but he still is mischievous and crude. Personality Hecir Price is mischievous and carefree. He is always up to no good, just like his son. Also just like his son, he is selfish, rude, crude, sarcastic, selfish, and can act like a jerk, but he also has a nicer side, and cares about the villagers of Pontypandy. He is also rivals with the fire brigade, but he tends to call them for help whenever someone's in trouble. He also has a rivaly against Chief Fire Officer Boyce, but also cares about him too. Voice Actors '''Keith Wickham (British English dub) Massmiliano Plinio (Italian dub, Cartoonito and RAI) Davide Garbolino (Italian dub, Mediaset) Radek Škvor (Czech dub) 'Michael Mittermeier '(German dub) 'Jiang Guangtao '(Chinese dub) 'Mohamed Henedi '(Arabic dub, Cartoon Network and MBC) 'Adel Abo Hassoon '(Arabic dub, Spacetoon and Baraem) 'Richard Herrera '(Tagalong dub, ABS-CBN and Animax) 'Christophe Lemoine '(French dub) 'Himmanshoo A. Malhotra '(Hindi dub, Hungama TV) Trivia It is unknown who voices Hecir Price in the Dutch, Danish, Finnish, Bulgarian, Irish Galec, Scottish Galec, Welsh, Japanese, Cantonese, Albanian, Romanian, Polish, Hungarian, Icelandic, Malaysian, Indonesian, Thai, and American/Canadian dubs of ''New Fireman Sam''. According to the first, second, and third stages of development, the storyboard drawings, and the movie-length animation tests, Hecir Price was originally going to have a debut on Fireman Sam: Alien Alert, and was originally going to be the main villian, not Buck Douglas, like the final film. Starting with the fourth stage of development, HIT Entertainment thought Hecir Price being the main antagonist wouldn't be a good idea, so they deleted his role and gave the main antagonist role to Buck Douglas. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Liars Category:Jerks Category:Mischievous Category:Fireman Sam Category:Handsome Characters Category:Young Men Category:Young Adults Category:Redheads